Fidelia
Fidelia is an exclusive character that appears in JSA: The World's web comic series: Untitled Ambition. She serves as Justin McDonald's partner in crime and mentor towards the beginning of the series. Background At the start of the story, Justin along with the other graduates of JSA's training facility were entitled to receiving special items from higher-ranked members within JSA known as the "Gray-Suits." Initially, the elite and highly-respected members of Justin's graduating class got their first pick of all sorts of special weapons and items that each possessed awesome abilities. Meanwhile, Justin was the last one called in to receive the leftover item from the "Gray-Suits" that the other JSA members didn't want. It was a mysterious, blue book in written in an unknown language that no one in the area could translate. In the end, Justin was given only two choices- return the book and give up on becoming a hero completely or find a way to work with what he was given. This proved to be rather difficult because the book's reputation was symbol of a failed, dud item that possessed no special abilities. For the past two decades, it served as cruel joke to give to JSA members whom the higher ranks deemed unworthy for any reason. Just like the previous owners of this book, the young man was also denied a team to work with and clients to work for. So, Justin had no choice but to spend hours upon hours skimming through the book's pages until he eventually came across peculiar-looking page that had thumb icon in the middle. Out of curiosity, Justin pressed his thumb into the middle of the icon, which led to an unexpected prick soon afterwards. Then suddenly, strange lights and smoke appeared from the book and out came a fairy (in the form of a glowing orb) that introduced itself as Justin's servant- asking what he desired. After the shock wore off, Justin pulled himself together and boldly told the fairy what he desired. The young man basically told the fairy that he'd been dealt a pretty bad hand ever since he graduated from the academy. He told the fairy that he lacked superpowers, a team, and missions to do. Justin then told the fairy that if it granted him powers and fought by his side, their team should have no issues improving their clientele. The fairy promptly agreed, then asked Justin want to name it. The young man thought for a few moments and decided to name the fairy: Fidelia - a Latin name that means faithful or loyal. Fidelia then asked Justin his reason behind bestowing such a name, in which he stated: "Names are things of importance, after all. If I wanted to form a partnership with someone, faithfulness and loyalty would be the first things to come to mind that I'd want from that person." Having no further objections to that name, Fidelia then guided Justin on how to unlock his powers as a mage through "Partner Synchronization." Thus, the tale of one hero, one book, and one fairy official began. Personality In her original as a small, glowing ball of light, Fidelia showed very little to no sign of a distinct personality. She was described as having a mechanical, monotone personality. However, that all changed once she partner-synchronized with her comrade, Justin. While still retaining her original cool, reserved personality, signs of kindness and loyalty started surfacing. It was even getting to the point that Fidelia seemed like the leader between the duo -often showing Justin how to properly utitlize his new powers as a mage and speeding through JSA's dungeon floors in record time. Fidelia's loyalty definitely shows when other JSA members were trying to convince her to leave Justin's team so that she could rise through the ranks and become an elite member on her own. Even when other members were trying to pursuade her into thinking that Justin was holding her back from her full potential, Fidelia continued to work beside him nonetheless. Powers & Abilities *'Light Magic' *'Healing & Support Magic' *'Partner Synchronization' Trivia Unexpected help.png|Fidelia's original form Unexpected and Faithful- sketch.png|The Unexpected Hero and Faithful Partner In Crime Category:Female Category:Active Category:Characters Category:Untitled Ambition Category:Exclusive